The Pleasent Night
by Karasu878
Summary: Tyki has a very unsual occurence one night with a woman and then he finds himself unable to shake off some very bad luck. Hopefully it won't get him killed... TykiXOC


**How is it going? Glad you have clicked on this! This might be continued? If you Review... Please?**

**disclaimer: I do not own**

"Hey."

"What?"

"What are your thoughts on the night?" I turned my head toward the black harried woman next to me. I had just met her on the street in the pouring rain and this was the first thing she had said to me after30 minuets. Why I had sat beside her on the park bench she was on, I have no clue. I still wonder why to this day.

"And, just what kind of question is that?"

"Well I do guess that asking your name would be a more proper question at the moment wouldn't it?" She sighed. "Except I already know your name." I raised an eyebrow trying to study the woman's eyes, which were covered with her hair, so really the action was pointless.

"Really?" I asked half interested. I got ready to get up. I wasn't going to kept talking if she had just mistaken me for someone she knew.

"It's Tyki, Correct?" She asked barely with a whisper. She looked at me and I immediately noticed black holes where the woman's should have been. "Now since that's settled can you answer my previous question?"

"Fine, I'll humor you, but only if you tell me why your eyes seem to be missing and why you know my name." The woman looked down again not wanting to show her face, I could only guess. She shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"I've run into to many violent situations. And, I've eavesdrop a lot." I sighed and looked forward.

"The night is…dark, it's there. Or, more likely it just happens. I have never thought much about it."

"Then think about it now. Humor me like you said you would, Noah" I fought the urge to roll my eyes and thought a bit before responding.

"Many pleasures can be found within the night, I would guess. It holds opportunities the day does not offer."

"I hope that is from your heart and not somewhere… else."

"Hmm… I am the Noah of Pleasure Miss. Of what kind depends on the person."

"Well I am not for type of pleasure you might imply on me Tyki, I only wish to be humored as you're doing so poorly now."

I took a deep frown on my face.

"So sorry to be doing so Miss, how about you just tell me about the night." The woman chuckled bitterly.

"The night to me is not just when the sun is gone. It's a person. In fact, there have been many secrets that it has told me."

"Secrets?"

"Secrets that will be kept. Though another thing is the stars. I can't see them no more, but even now I still believe that they may be angels all watching us."

"Often shaking their heads at human stupidity?" I grumbled.

"I would imagine so."

"Humored yet?" I asked as I shivered. If I stayed out here any longer I was going to turn into a Popsicle.

"Heh…"

"Anything else I can do for you then?" I stood up ready to go.

"Yes, I would like for you to kill me."

I froze in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Tyki; I want you to kill me. It's the real reason I have sought you out."

"Can you not do it yourself?"

"'fraid not my friend. Do it now too. It won't be long till some comes by."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well it's not like it will be forever, I'll be back in your life before you'll even like it."

"What does that even mean?" I heard yelling down the street and footsteps.

"Miss Iriva! Come back!"

"Please do it." The woman apparently named Iriva begged. I sighed. At least I would be able to entertain Rhoad with this story later.

I stuck Tease near her heart.

"Quietly or painfully?"

"Ether way will be fine."

* * *

"Tyki-pon! If you will please come with me and the others!"

"Yes, Earl" I answered and followed him and my fellow Noah's. It was just a week after my encounter with that strange woman. I did have a different perspective of the night now.

When we arrived at our destination (which seemed to be by a tank in the Earl's lab) the Earl turned to us and explained:

"Recently I have worked on a different type of Akuma. An Akuma who has actual feelings can take on whatever form they want. An Akuma that is stronger and can think for its self, but will obey.

"You have succeeded?" I asked.

"Sort of Tyki-pon. I have something better! This Akuma's power somehow became almost equal to that of a Noah's. "

"WOW! SERIOUSLY!?" Rhoad squealed. "Will I get to play with it?"

"You may not break it Rhoad, but it's fine to –safe- play with. It is still loyal." The Earl answered. He turned around and started to open the tank. "Say hello to Ink my family for she is now a part of us."

The person that stepped out immediately looked at me with her new red eyes and said "I told ya so Tyki."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. If not I'm very sorry for wasting moments of your life... Review anyway?**


End file.
